Increased industrial use of polyurethane foam is creating a growing disposal problem.
A very large quantity of "new" polyurethane foam scrap is generated by industrial plants engaged in the manufacture of articles, e.g., seating, which employ foam as a cushioning element. In such operations, up to about 30 percent of the starting material may end up as scrap. A limited market exists for a portion of this new scrap.
A very large and increasing quantity of "used" polyurethane foam scrap is a product of automobile shredders which have as their primary function the recovery of metal from junked automobiles for recycling. The present method of disposal of non-metallic reject from such shredders is by sanitary land fill. Aside from the complete loss of the value of such foam in this method of disposal, the increasing volume of such scrap and the increasing cost and availability of land fill sites will soon create a major disposal problem.
The hydrolysis of polyurethane foam at temperatures in the range of about 425.degree. F. to about 750.degree. F. at pressures of about 0.5 to about 1.5 atmospheres has been disclosed by Jacob Braslaw and Lee R. Mahoney in their U.S. patent application Ser. No. 315,978 filed of even date. The hydrolysis of polyurethane foam at elevated temperatures and pressures has been disclosed by Lee R. Mahoney in his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 283,884 filed Aug. 25, 1972. The disclosures of these applications are herewith incorporated herein by reference. About 1 part by weight of water per 100 parts by weight of foam is necessary for complete hydrolysis.